Himura Family Legacy
by Lady Night2
Summary: Kenshin is dead, His son Kenji steals the title of Battosai, can his daughter Kiara save the family's honor? Can she save Japan? Read and Find out! Read and Review Please!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Hiya! My name is Mandy-Chan! This is the first fanfiction I've put serious thought into and plan to actually keep up lol. I'm sort of a beginner but I believe I know what I'm doing but I'll also accept any suggestions. Well My summery sucks and I'm sorry but they only give ya a little bit of space . So let me explain a few things. First of all don't yell at me if the characters aren't acting accordingly or what not I'm not exactly sure how the real Kenji acted but this is my version of it ok. As for the other's like Kaoru and Megumi and Sanosuke I kept them pretty close to how they normally act except I added the fact that they are a lot older into account. Umm. as I mentioned in the summery this story is full of drama and romance, most of the romance I'll get to in later chapters but I'm a romantic person so I sneak in romantic moments here and there lol. It's also going to be full of action and sadness as well. I'm confident in this story and I truly hope you guys will enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it so please Read and Review Review Review!!! ^^  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
  
  
Kenshin lay lifeless in his wife's arms, his skin was pale and his eyes closed, yet even in death he still left a faint smile on his lips for his family. Kaoru couldn't stand the pain, she wept and wept. Comfort from friends and family had no effect on her. All she did was clutch her husband's lifeless body. Her entire body trembling.  
  
"KENSHIN!!!"  
  
She screamed in one last fit of sadness and anger, suddenly she felt herself lose consciousness and fell limply onto her husband's body. Kenji and Kiara watched their mother with tears in their young eyes. Kiara buried her face into Sanosuke's shirt and he gently stroked her hair trying to comfort her even though his own tears were flooding down his cheek. Megumi gently placed young Kenji down next to her own son and ran over to Kaoru's side.  
  
"Kaoru-Chan?!"  
  
She yelled through a shrill cracked voice. She wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled Kaoru away from Kenshin's lifeless body.  
  
"Sanosuke help me bring her inside."  
  
She ordered and he carefully placed Kiara down by her brother. Kiara then clutched onto Kenji's shirt and cried. Her young body shook violently. Kenji simply looked on with wide eyes. Abruptly he tore away from his sister and stepped forward. The young 10- year-old looked down at his father's body with hatred in his eyes.  
  
"Why? Why did you have to be so Weak father."  
  
He whispered through his young and raspy voice. Then his knees buckled and his legs went limp he fell and cried violently onto his father's chest. Kiara's shaky legs began to give also and would no longer hold her, but Souzou caught her and gently placed her on the ground where she immediately curled into a tight shivering little ball.  
  
"It'll be ok Kiara-Chan, it'll be ok."  
  
He whispered to her as he kneeled beside her and tried to control his own emotions. ************************************************************************  
  
Later the next day.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"It's time to say goodbye Kaoru dear."  
  
Megumi softly said and gently shoved Kaoru toward her husband's grave. Kaoru walked forward seeming lifeless herself. Kenji held his mother's left hand and Kiara her right. The miserable family then walked up to Kenshin's stone.  
  
"How do I say goodbye Kenshin? How do I live on without you? I don't know, but I promise you this, I will not give up on this family, and I will never forget you or all the happiness you've shown me. I love you Kens.."  
  
She could not bring herself to finish and she fell to her knees weeping over his grave. Megumi laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and lead her away.  
  
Kenji was next; he walked up to his father's grave and stood there. His head hung low and his fists clenched. 'Why did this happen? How dare he die like this and leave us alone.if only he were stronger then maybe he would've survived, damn it, father, damn you, well I'll be different I swear, I'll be different.' He thought then lifted his head and addressed the stone in front of him.  
  
"I promise to be strong father."  
  
He muttered in a low stern voice unusual for his age. Then walked away whispering a final.  
  
"Goodbye..."  
  
Kiara walked up to her father's grave. The sorrow on her face made the adults shiver and mutter to themselves about how sad it was for a girl of such a young age of 7 to feel such pain. She squeezed the beautiful bundle of flowers between her little chubby hands then laid them on the ground in front of her father's gave stone. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath, when she opened them she wore a forced a little smile on her trembling lips.  
  
"I hope you like them Daddy, Mommy and I picked them out for you, Aunty Megumi told me I should say goodbye to you. Well."  
  
Kiara shivered and lost the little control she had managed to muster, her voice cracked due to the sobbing and tears.  
  
".I'll miss you, I love you daddy, goodbye." She said and ran off into her mother's open arms.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Author's note: well that's it for the first chapter! If anyone's curious Kenshin died of natural causes, a disease, and not in battle. You may be thinking. "Ok well why the hell would Kenji hate hi father cuz he died of illness?!" Well It's a bit more complicated then that so just stick in there my beloved readers ;) 


	2. Himura Family LegacyChap2

************************************************************************  
  
10 years later.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kiara walked up the small dirt road she held a bundle of lovely flowers in her arms and wore a warm smile on her face. Men along the road stopped to watch her pass. Her beautiful raven hair flowed gracefully behind her tied up elegantly in a blue bow. Her Kimono was a deep blue in color with a design of white and red flowers, her obi was a slightly lighter shade of blue and tied in the traditional style of a woman her age. Her violet eyes watched the trail become narrow as she came upon her destination. She then reached a small clearing surrounded by trees grass grew neatly over the opening; nature had made a very lovely and peaceful resting place. Kiara approached the small mound and knelt down beside her father's gravestone and laid the colorful flowers upon it.  
  
"Hello Father, I hope you like them Mother and I picked them out for you. She's sorry that she couldn't make it this year. She's been feeling ill lately, but don't worry we're taking good care of her; she gave me her old kimono Father see? She thought that would be a nice treat for you, Oh! I beat Uncle Yahiko today using only Kamiya Kassin Style! Oh it really was funny Daddy he fell flat on his face and then cursed me calling me "an ugly stupid apprentice!""  
  
She said and laughed she could imagine her father saying "Oro?" then smiling and laughing along with her. The wind was picking up and the loose strands of her hair swirled around. She pulled them away from her face and shivered a little at the cold breeze. Her warm smile began to slowly disappear and she then hung her head low.  
  
"We, we haven't heard from Kenji still, it has been 5 years today father, I know he's still alive, so please keep watching over him ok?"  
  
She said this as a lone tear fell from her eyes and onto the grass covered mound.  
  
"I see your talking up a storm with Uncle Ken again this year Kiara-Chan."  
  
Souzou said and smiled tenderly at her, he noticed how sad she looked leaning over Kenshin's grave and as a friend felt compelled to cheer her up. Kiara quickly wiped her eyes and took a deep breath then turned and faced her dear friend with a smile, she had sensed his presence a while ago thanks to Hiko-Sama's training but she put up a look of surprise anyway.  
  
"Souzou! Sneaking up on me!?!"  
  
Souzou raised an eyebrow.  
  
"When am I not?"  
  
She laughed and gave him a crushing hug.  
  
"Come to say hello to my father as well have you?"  
  
"Yes Kiara-Chan, of course, that is if you'll allow me to breath before I end up saying hi to Uncle Ken in person..." he said in an oddly high voice.  
  
She laughed and loosened up her grip on him. He then pulled away from her and walked up to Kenshin's grave. He bowed respectfully and laid the bundle of flowers his mother arranged next to Kiara's.  
  
"Mother and Father say hello Uncle Ken. Oh also Dad said he wants you to make sure that they have enough sake up there for when he comes up."  
  
He said and laughed. Kiara gave him a glare and he cleared his throat nervously.  
  
"Ahem, but anyway they are doing well even though Dad has this silly notion that Mom's plotting to kill him."  
  
He couldn't help but laugh again and though Kiara tried to hold it back at first she soon joined him. He cleared his throat again and continued.  
  
"Ahem, well I wish you well in the afterlife as usual Uncle Ken. Cya later, much Much later hopefully." He said with a wink.  
  
Kiara smiled and grabbed his shirt. He wore his fathers white jacket with the Kanji for Bad on the back. His father couldn't fit in it anymore anyway, plus it was Kenji's personal favorite thing to wear. He wore a white tank top underneath and had white pants and a red bandana like his father as well. In fact he was nearly the spiting image of his father, much to his mothers dismay he had very few qualities of hers. Though his hair wasn't spiky like Sanosuke's was it was cut short and draped around his face in a handsome fashion. (ooc: his hair is a lot like Aoshi's) Sanosuke of course named his only son after his childhood hero Captain Souzou Sagara Megumi wasn't happy about this either but as Sanosuke often says, "There's just no pleasin the woman!"  
  
Kiara dragged Souzou by his shirt collar and pulled him down the path; he swiped her hand away and fixed his collar.  
  
"I can walk myself thank you!"  
  
They walked and chatted about her father and of the stories their parents had told them over the years and they made their way back to the Kamiya Dojo for the big traditional dinner. The traditional dinner was a tribute to Kenshin's life; he had affected many people positively after his days as the Battosai and so Kaoru took it upon herself to honor the goodness of her husband. So every year people would gather to the Kamiya dojo. The usual group would consist of The Sagara's: Sanosuke, Megumi, and their son Souzou, and also of Yahiko and Tsubame, along with Tae and Katsu. They've also had others attend to a dinner or two for example Saito, Aoshi and Misao, along with the other members of the Oniwabanshu, also Soujiro, and several high class military officials, and many other people which have been inspired or help by Kenshin someway in the past. Hiko Kenshin's master attended many of these dinners in the past since after Kenshin's death he took it upon himself to help Kaoru with the kids. He even began teaching Kenji and Kiara Hiten Mitsurugi style of swordsmanship. Yet after Kenji's disappearance he returned to his life as a potter.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"SANOSUKE you lazy old man hurry up!"  
  
Megumi screamed at her husband who was at that moment lying on the floor with one hand holding a bottle of sake and the other rubbing his round belly. He gave his wife a glassy eyed grin.  
  
"We are supposed to be at the dojo in an hour and look at you!"  
  
Megumi stomped over there and kicked him.  
  
"Get up you worthless lump of a man!"  
  
Sano then glared up at his furious wife and stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Oh stop lecturing me you old witch!" he yelled and pulled himself up.  
  
Megumi snarled at him and gave him another kick.  
  
"Hurry up!"  
  
With that said she walked into the kitchen to finish packing up a dish she prepared for desert. Sano rubbed his head and slowly stood up, he practically fell into the bath and let the water wash off his sleep. About an hour and 30-min. later Sanosuke and Megumi arrived at the Kamiya dojo. Kaoru wore the new kimono Megumi gave her for her birthday last month and Megumi smiled at that. 'she looks lovely in it I'm glad, blue was always Kaoru's color' she thought. The kimono was a light blue with a pattern of delicate white flowers adorning it. Kaoru was busy yelling at a young man wearing a green shirt and white pants.  
  
"YAHIKO I told you to buy more tofu not sake.how disrespectful!" she yelled and shook her fist at him.  
  
Yahiko just put the gourds down and went back outside.  
  
"I bought some tofu also you ugly old hag!" he yelled back and brought in a bucket of tofu.  
  
Kaoru was about to yell something back when she saw Sanosuke and Megumi out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Megumi-san!"  
  
Kaoru walked over to them and gave Megumi a hug.  
  
"It's been a while hasn't it Kaoru-Chan. How are you feeling?"  
  
Kaoru winced at Megumi's questioning on her health. Everyone was getting so worked up about her, ever since Dr. Gensai said she has something called Cancer. Yes, Dr. Gensai said it's fatal but she hated the fact that everyone was treating her as if she were some china doll.  
  
"Yes Megumi-san I'm doing well." She said then added. "Why don't you two come inside and have something to drink while we wait for the kids." She said quickly in attempt to change the subject. Megumi noticed this but thought it best to leave things be for now.  
  
"Good idea Kaoru-Chan. Oh! I made this for desert, it's a western dish, called a cake if I recall. This is a chocolate one."  
  
Kaoru's slightly wrinkled eyes went all heart shaped.  
  
"Chocolate!?" She exclaimed and grinned. "I haven't had that since I was a teenager!"  
  
Megumi placed the cake in the kitchen and the three of them kneeled in front of a large table. Sano poured the girls some tea and himself some sake. After a few moments Yahiko and his fiancé Tsubame came in and sat down with the three. About 30 min. later Kiara and Souzou came in laughing and smiling. Kaoru looked up from her tea and chatter and welcomed her daughter. Kiara hugged her mother then Megumi and Sanosuke.  
  
"Hi you guys, sorry were late, it was Souzou's fault!" she claimed.  
  
He then pinched her  
  
"Was not Kiara-Chan you little liar!" he teased.  
  
Kiara rubbed her arm where he pinched her then grabbed a near by bokken she ran up to him ready to attack when she suddenly tripped. She felt herself loose footing and she closed her eyes tightly preparing for the impact on the hard wood floor, but instead of feeling hard floor she felt warm flesh and looked up to see Souzou holding her in his arms.  
  
"Kiara-Chan you ok?"  
  
He asked as they both blushed at their closeness. Sanosuke choose to ruin the moment with a wolf whistle and Souzou gave his father cold stare. Sano just huffed and took a gulp of sake. Souzou put Kiara gently back onto her feet.  
  
"Yea I'm ok, damn these things." she muttered and fiddled with her kimono.  
  
Megumi and Kaoru eyed the two carefully and then they looked at each other and giggled.  
  
"They remind me of us." Megumi said to Kaoru who nodded in reply and giggled.  
  
Later that night when everyone had full bellies and fuzzy heads everyone went their separate ways; Yahiko and Tsubame went home to their apartment. Megumi dragged her drunk and heavy husband home after telling Kaoru that she would be back over tomorrow to examine her. Souzou stayed at the dojo to help clean up. Kiara ordered her mother to rest, but Kaoru didn't go so quietly she gave Kiara a fight to stay up and helped with the clean up for a while until she became rather tired and sent herself to bed.  
  
Which left Souzou and Kiara to themselves. Kiara was finishing up the dishes when Souzou walked into the kitchen. Kiara was so wrapped up in her work that she didn't even notice his presence. 'She looks so cute.' Souzou thought as he quietly watched her work and listened to her sweet voice humming a tune. He sighed and that caught Kiara's attention she jumped a bit startled to hear someone else was in the room. She quickly turned around with a slight blush on her cheeks making her even cuter to Souzou.  
  
"Oh.I didn't hear you come in!" she said and smiled at him.  
  
He stood up and poured them a cup of tea. She wiped her wet hands on a dishtowel and kneeled at the table. He placed Kiara's cup of tea in front of her then took a seat across from her. He saw a neglected newspaper on the table and picked it up. They sat there for a while quietly enjoying each other's company.  
  
That peace was interrupted when he read something that made his eyebrows twitch and he glared down at the newspaper, Kiara looked at him curiously as he seemed to be burning a hole through the newspaper with his eyes.  
  
"Kiara! Read this!"  
  
He said and shoved the newspaper in front of the surprised girl.  
  
"Child born with 11 toes?" she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No no! this one!" he said then pointed it out.  
  
She read it over and her face showed emotions of at first curiosity next a firey anger and at last sadness. After a few intense moments she spoke.  
  
"How could this happen." she muttered and placed the paper firmly on the table. "I heard that someone was mass murdering people down in Kyoto and a few other far away cities, but now this person is in Tokyo, and he is calling himself the Battosai?!" Kiara clenched her fists. "And this guy is claiming to use the Hiten Mitsurugi style of swordsmanship!" Kiara stood up and started pacing. "I've got to do something about this I can't just let this guy go and ruin the good name and reputation my father worked so hard to make before his death. He left the Battosai behind and made himself a new reputation as a hero as someone who protects! Now this man whoever he may be is trying to erase all of that! How dare he!" she said and slammed her hand against the wall with much force.  
  
Souzou walked up to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Kiara-Chan, don't worry I'm sure people will always remember what Kenshin did for them."  
  
Kiara fought back the tears and turned to face him.  
  
"But, Souzou, I just can't take that chance. Plus this man is killing innocent people, I must protect them, and my family's honor." She said in a strong and determined voice.  
  
Souzou was a bit nervous at this, 'what if she gets hurt?' he thought even though he knew when it came to the sword he couldn't think of anyone who could beat her, she had after all mastered her mother's technique and has mastered all that Hiko-san managed to teach her before he left 5 years ago. She was fast, smart, and passionate so he knew she could take care of herself, but she's never killed anyone.and when fighting a cold-blooded killer this could pose as a problem. All these doubtful thoughts raced through Souzou's mind. He looked around and suddenly realized Kiara had left, freaking out momentarily he ran around the house calling her name.  
  
"I'm right here baka." she called from her room.  
  
She stepped out and was no longer dressed in her mother's kimono but in her fighting gi, her blue pants and white top. She had her father's reverse blade sword sheathed and she placed it in her belt.  
  
"Kiara..you can't just go off and..."  
  
"And what face this criminal!? I'd like to see you try and stop me!"  
  
She said interrupting him then stormed off toward the dojo gates.  
  
"Kiara wait your being foolish! You can't just rush into things like this!"  
  
Kiara spun around and glared at him. "Souzou, 3 people died last night in Tokyo, if not to protect my family's honor I have to at least protect Tokyo." She said and walked out the dojo gates.  
  
Souzou ran and caught up with her.  
  
"Well you don't have to put this whole burden on yourself ya know."  
  
He told her as he walked beside her.  
  
"If your offering your help then I accept, but I'm not going back, got it?"  
  
Souzou nodded and they walked on. 


	3. Himura Family LegacyChap3

Author's Note: Hiya again! Kenji appears! * Gasp * Read on my friends ;)  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
They patrolled the area for about an hour and had seen or heard nothing accept the usual drunkard stumbling home. Souzou yawned, "Maybe this guy left already." he muttered his voice reflecting his drowsiness. "I don't think so." she said almost at a whisper. Souzou looked at her curiously then listened closer to his surroundings. His eyes widened as did hers when a woman's piercing scream of agony slashed through the silent night. Kiara sprinted forward in the direction of the scream. Souzou now fully alert followed as best he could but Kiara's speed was far too much for him. Kiara arrived in front of the Akabeko. A man lay on the floor bleeding his face was pale and his eyes gone white. 'dead' Kiara thought and looked at the poor woman probably the man's wife crying over his body. Souzou arrived soon after and looked at Kiara then the scene in front of him, he noticed a dark figure in the shadows of a near by alley.  
  
"Kiara." He whispered to get her attention she snapped her head in the direction of the alley mentally thanking Souzou for snapping her out of her shock. "You!" she yelled at the man in the alley.  
  
"heh." Was her curt reply as the man slipped off into the darkness.  
  
Kiara sprinted after him. She was very surprised by the man's speed, it matched hers maybe even surpassed it. She ran her hardest and was soon on his tail.  
  
"Stop!" she yelled through a hoarse voice.  
  
The man then jumped high into the air and onto a rooftop. Kiara jumped up,  
  
"Ha think that can stop me?!"  
  
She yelled then landed on the roof. She was about to sprint once more when she noticed the man in black just stood there as if he lead her to this very spot. She looked him over; the man was dressed in all black his hair was up in a high ponytail. She wrinkled her nose at the horrible smell of dried blood that she assumed was caked into his clothing. His eyes glinted in the moonlight, he seemed very intimidating but that didn't faze Kiara from her mission,  
  
"Who are you!" she said strictly and held one hand over the hilt of her father's sword.  
  
The man said nothing and drew his sword from it's sheath and pointed it at her. Kiara shifted a foot behind her and into a defensive stance. The man then sprinted forward and looked as if he intended to slash her in two. She noticed a slight shift in his movement and found an opening to jump and evade his attack. Yet she miss judged his move because instead of attacking head on he jumped high above her and slashed downward. 'A ryo suisen?!' she thought. Then quickly dodged his attack at the very last moment. His sword smashed into the roof leaving a large dent. 'that should've gone through the roof..he must have been holding back.but why? And how in hell does he know my father's style?!' she thought and struggled to regain her composure.  
  
"Your using Hiten Mitsurugi! But how, where, how could you have learned it!?"  
  
The man laughed and stood up. "Naturally I was taught."  
  
Kiara's face went pale. 'That voice.it's a lot darker now and cruel but, Kenji, that voice sounds like, Kenji!' She felt her knees shake and gave him a fixed stare.  
  
"Hello again little sister."  
  
He said in his icy voice and then stepped out of the shadows full into the moonlight revealing his handsome face and striking red hair, which was a few shades darker than his father's. Kiara's legs then did surrender and she collapsed. At that moment Kenji rushed forward and slashed down towards his sister.  
  
"No you DON'T!"  
  
Roared an angry male voice as he ran by snatching Kiara up in his arms and leaving Kenji slashing through the cool air.  
  
"Souzou." Kenji snarled.  
  
"Kenji, you bastard." Souzou countered recognizing him immediately. "How could you attack your own sister!" He yelled furiously.  
  
"I was simply testing her skills, if I wanted to kill her she'd be dead already."  
  
Souzou looked at Kenji surprised by his confident words and grave tone. Kiara lay wide-eyed in shock as Souzou held her in his arms. She shook herself out of stun and pulled herself up wiggling free of Souzou who let her down reluctantly and stayed close to her just in case. Kiara then looked her brother straight in the eyes. Angry gold met watery violet. She clenched her fists at her sides and took a step forward.  
  
"Kenji, how could you do this to us? Why? Why are you killing people and staining our father's good name..."  
  
Kenji laughed wickedly and Kiara flinched. His laughter ended as quickly as it had come. He then spoke to her with a voice dripping with contempt for his sister.  
  
"Silly little girl, father was a stupid weak man, he had power once and just let all of that fade away, Well I'm not like him. I'M NOT WEAK! Don't you see? I'm the True Battosai!"  
  
Kiara's heart froze over in that moment.  
  
"Kenji.." she whispered as tears began to stream from her eyes.  
  
"I see you're no better than him, your weak Kiara." He said and sheathed his sword. "You're a waste of my time..." he said and dismissed himself into the shadows without so much as a glance towards the sister he left behind so long ago.  
  
"KENJI!!!!" Kiara screamed hysterically then fell to her knees and covered her face and the tears flooding down her cheeks with her trembling hands.  
  
Souzou glared into the dark alley and followed Kenji's ki for a while until he could no longer feel Kenji's presence. He then knelt down beside Kiara and placed a hand on her shoulder. She slowly leaned into him and laid her head on his chest. He was a little surprised by this at first then he wrapped his arms around her and gently picked her up cradling her to him and headed back to the dojo.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Kiara felt a warmth wash over her face, it pulled her out of sleep and she opened her eyes the brightness of the sun stung her eyes for a moment but soon she adjusted. She stretched and yawned; 'it was all just a bad dream.' she thought and smiled. She stood up and went to the dresser to change and pulled out her drawer looking for a certain white pants and blue top. She gasped with the realization that she wasn't wearing her sleeping attire. 'Oh god! It wasn't a dream!!!'  
  
"NOOO!!!" she screamed and collapsed in a heap on the floor.  
  
Kaoru rushed into the room followed by Souzou, Megumi and Sanosuke.  
  
"Kiara honey!" Kaoru ran to her daughter's aid. "Sweetie what's wrong!?"  
  
Kaoru was very confused first Souzou brings her daughter home passed out in his arms refusing to explain himself saying, " She should be the one to speak with you first." Now Kiara is crying, 'What's going on?!' she mentally screamed, but on the outside she kept a look of a calm and collected woman. She held Kiara a few moments and stroked her hair trying to get Kiara to settle down.  
  
Kiara finally pulled out of her fit of tears and looked up into her mother's eyes. Her own eyes expressed many emotions, shame, fear, sadness, regret, and so many emotions in one pair of teary violet eyes. When those eyes turned onto Souzou's he nearly froze from the shock of emotion  
  
"Kiara-Chan, I didn't tell Kaoru-san, I thought that you."  
  
Kiara raised a hand to stop him then nodded her thanks. She then backed up a bit away from her mother and sat down properly.  
  
"I do, want to be the one to tell her." She admitted and sniffled.  
  
Kaoru placed her hands in her lap.  
  
"What are you two going on about? What's going on Kiara-Chan!?" Kaoru said losing a bit of her patience.  
  
Kiara took a deep breath and collected herself. 'How can I possible say this.' she thought but spoke anyways. "Mother, do you remember five years ago yesterday?"  
  
Kaoru's heart skipped a beat but she nodded in reply and waited for Kiara to continue.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
5 years ago.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Author's Note: Hiya! Yea I left a hanging :P Next chapter should be on it's way soon, as you can tell it'll be a flashback into Kenji and Kiara's childhood. So people how do you like my story? Please review pretty please I need the motivation to write! Go ahead and state any questions or suggestions you have ok ^^ -Mandy-chan 


End file.
